Primiere of Interest
by gumbycan
Summary: A trip to New York brings peril to a humble resident of Pasadena. Will Reese, Finch and their skills, assets and resourcefulness be enough to save the comical victim and friends from a one-way trip to the big apple. no pairings except for the canon BBT ones.
1. A Contest

Don't own POI or Big Bang Theory. CBS does. felt the need to write something have story past this but never know when I'm going to write again.

* * *

Pasedena, California. 11:45 A.M.

Caltech physics' department lunchroom

"Do you honestly think that I, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, require a post-doctoral assistant" Declared a boisterous thin man.

" And one working in such a paltry field as Plasmonics."

"Sheldon Cooper doesn't merely dabble in things others have discovered for profit. Ohh no Sir-E-Bob. "

"I work on the forefront of theoretical particle physics. I find vast new things, and dimensions that you could never fathom, "doctor" Han Zhang"

"But, but sir. The applications of such to the electronics industry would be a great boom to university's honor and could make you a great deal of money." A small neatly dressed young Chinese with a tightly trimmed bowl cut uttered.

"Yes, yes these things seem interesting to engineers and such but there is nothing that would interest a superior mind such as mine." He rebutted coldly.

"We would greatly enjoy your help with my research and I would not allow any of my focus off of your calculations and experimentations, I know you're not a huge fan of the technical aspects of my work but think of the benefits."

"Benefits?" Pondered Sheldon moving ahead in the cafeteria line.

"My financial backers are prepared to offer Caltech a $100, 000 donation to the Physics research department and offer you personally a $30, 000 consulting fee for each year I work under you."

"So let me get this straight." He quipped, moving further up the line and grabbing a tray "You'll give the University barely enough money to buy anything decent in cutting edge equipment so most likely it will go to some hack like Hofstadter." "Hey" erupting from the crowd.

"And devote your time to 'helping' me with my research, while still completing your own mind you, and pay me for such a opportunity"

"$30, 000" Han replied in a dead serious tone.

"Well as much as the prospect tickles my ego, you little Chinese spy, the greatness of Sheldon Cooper is not for sale. A good day to you sir." Sheldon announced, while watching studiously at the work of the cafeteria worker, ensuring the quality of his lunch service.

Leaving the food line Sheldon walks right into trouble.

Dr. Eric Gablehouser, Head of Caltech Physics department.

"Since when did Caltech turn down funding Sheldon?"

"Bad move Coopa, bad move" Kripke interrupted, in usual fashion.

"I believe that you should go talk to Dr. Zhang again and seriously consider his proposal" Gablehouser crossed his arms and shuffled with intimidation.

"My research is above such things." Cooper stood tall and puffed his chest

"Alaskwa, Coopa, Alaskwa" Kripke smirked at Cooper who was now glaring at him.

"Barry be quiet." Gablehouser turning from Kripke to Cooper. "Seriously consider it"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and went to his usual spot at his table of friends.

Leonard was once again mystified at the obscurity that what his roommate Sheldon.

"$30, 000. How could you turn that down Sheldon" Leonard put down his drink and questioned.

"It was nothing, no more assistants no more postgraduates, they are all needy and useless."

"Hey." Raj called out in outrage putting his fork down.

"I stand by my statement." Sheldon replied in banality before digging into his lunch.

"So Penny texted me this morning, said she had some big news." Leonard announced trying to avoid the silence caused by Sheldon's sociability.

"Big news?" Raj pondered the grabbed for his drink as Leonard did the same.

"She's Pregnant?" Howard guessed causing an explosion of soda from both Raj and Leonard.

Food now soiled with pop, Sheldon pushed his tray to the middle of the table while Raj and Leonard coughed exhaustively.

"What?" Leonard demanded.

"Just a guess, you two are together again?" The Indian man made inappropriate hand gestures.

"That would make sense, they were performing coitus the Wednesday before last, so a home pregnancy test would show just about in time for her morning bathroom break." Sheldon estimated looking at his watch.

"That's not what it is, She wouldn't just text me 'big news' and leave it at that if she was pregnant. Would she?" Leonard fought out while shaking in worry.

A course of shrugs met his response. After a few moments of silence in which Raj and Howard ate with smirks on their faces and Sheldon texted Amy, undoubtedly, his recent hypothesis on Penny and Leonard's news, Leonard broke.

"That's it I'm calling her" Pulling his cellphone out he started dialing.

"Speakerphone" Raj inquired, earning an elbow from Wolowitz. "What?"

ringing.

Amongst a cacophony of noise and clashing dishes

"Hello"

"Penny?" Leonard sheepishly replied while the group sat astute to what she had to say, Raj holding back a fit of giggles.

"Leonard why are you calling at lunch time, it is really busy at the Cheesecake Factory, my supervisor is giving me a stink-eye and table three hasn't gotten their drinks yet." Penny blabbered before turning from the phone "You'll get your pitchers just hold your horses!"

"Jeeze who has a pitcher of beer with lunch?" Penny mumbled back into the phone.

"Drunks?" Howard suggested.

"Penny, you said, you had big news to tell me this morning? could you elaborate a little." Leonard pipped in worry.

"Ohhh Yeah!, My god I nearly forgot! You'll be more shocked then I was." shouting as she danced around behind the bar.

"Told you she was pregnant." Sheldon crossed his arms and grandstands

"What?" Penny screamed, drawing attention to herself ,which she then waved off "Sheldon I'm not pregnant." Leonard let out a sigh of relief and the boys relaxed around the lunch table.

"I won a contest."

"A contest?" Leonard postured

"Acting contest?" Raj questioned Howard and Leonard looked at him with creased foreheads.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sheldon proclaimed.

"Hey" Penny barked once again drawing attention to herself at the cheesecake factory. " I was collecting all the PINs from all the soda sold at the Cheesecake Factory as using them to win online contests and I won."

"Real professional"

"Is that even allowed"

"Bored much"

"Hey, Hey,Hey... So Penny what did you win?" Leonard asked wondering what he would be so shocked about.

"I won tickets to the premiere of 'The Avengers' in New York city. I can pass head-shots onto all the big-wigs and we get to meet all the actors and see the movie before everyone else and free trip to New York and First class and" Penny rambled on.

The boys were all in shock and had massive grins on their faces.

"That's great news Penny" Leonard was ecstatic.

"I'll have to clean my suit" Howard remarked.

"Oh, my god. I'm so exited."

"Uhh guys."

"I won 'two' tickets."

The group looked at each other

"So only me and Leonard will be going." Penny guiltily told the group.

"Leonard and I" Sheldon corrected when a dark look came over him.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second. You are going to the Avengers and your bringing Leonard not me?" Sheldon yelled.

"Uhh, yeah. He's my boyfriend."

"But under the roommate agreement subclause 6, pertaining to movie viewing, if one roommate.." Sheldon listing was cut short by Leonard.

"Sheldon. Penny won the contest and thus it is not privy to the roommate agreement laws." Leonard fought back.

"Plus Stan Lee has a restraining order out on you." Raj added.

"You think he'll be there" Wolowitz asked Raj

"Totally he is at like all the marvel movies"

"Leonard I have to got to go, the guys from from table three are trying to do keg stands from the taps" Penny called over the voices around her as she hung up the call.

The boys sat there in wonder, two were proud of their friend Leonard's luck, the other trying to actively acquire the ability to control the minds of others. namely Penny.

* * *

Two Weeks later

LAX

"Come on Penny let's go" Leonard hurried Penny through the airport dragging three large suitcases.

"Did you really need to bring so much?" he questioned Penny.

"I have to be ready, If I get a shot to get a role I better have enough mugshots, makeup and clothing to look like I can play any role"

"Penny. this is a movie premiere and we won a contest. I highly doubt anyone will give us the time of day so lets just try to have fun."

"Shut up. If anyone asks you're my manager, I got business cards and everything."

"Penny"

They boarded the plane and were excited to sit first class. Pushing their carry-ons into their overhead compartments they sat down next to a sleeping man.

"Ok Penny you can say you are an actress but I'm not being your manager and you are not handing out any mugshots, and I'll take you to a play on Broadway, deal?" Leonard pleaded

"Fine" she pouted and jostled the seat next to her.

"I'll pretend to be your manager if you let me go instead." came a disturbingly familiar voice.

"Sheldon!"

"Sheldon?"

"You didn't come just so you could persuade Penny into taking you to the premiere instead of me? " Leonard glared at his eccentric roommate.

"Yes"

"But you hate air travel. How'd you even get onto the plane?" Penny asked.

"Wolowitz gave me some of his mother's muscle relaxers and now everything feels just fine" Sheldon slurred

"But you have tried to convince Penny for the last two weeks straight, you even offered to take back all of her strikes if she let you go. And she still refused. What makes you think you can get a different result now?" Leonard balked.

"Did Malcolm Reynolds give up when he lost the war with the alliance"

"Well kinda he did." Leonard remarked.

"No he stayed loyal and at the last moment the chance came and he defeated the alliance."

"The alliance was far from defeated, Sheldon, and that's besides the point this is a romantic trip for me and Penny to New York and we don't need you tagging along."

"But I won't be a bother will I? Penny?" he asked his blonde neighbor who seemed to be deep in thought

"Weren't Amy's a parents coming to visit this weekend?" Penny inquired

"Yes"

"And shouldn't you, the boyfriend, be there as well" and angry Penny continued

"Raj, Howard and Bernadette will be there, so it should be fine." Sheldon theorized

"Sheldon Cooper" Penny glared at Sheldon and rose out of her seat to hover over the good Dr. Cooper.

"Ummm Air Marshal. This woman means to assault me." The man, on hearing the bulk of their conversation, turns his back to the trio and goes back to his magazine.

"Air Marshal?"

* * *

New York, Finch's Library

Same Time

A face appears on the screen after typing the numbers.

354987237

Sheldon Cooper

The bespectacled man behind the screen dials his phone.

"John we have a new number, hope your not too busy." he added sarcastically.

"On my way." Is the only reply from the gravelly voice on the other side of the mic.

As more files pour onto the screen Finch reads up on the newest irrelevant.

"So a serial killer this time?" John asks as Finch jumps unaware of the stealthy entry of his dangerous employ.

"Very funny John, yes this man does seems quite unassuming but we always have to be wary, but for now we can rule victim for the most efficient approach to our operations." Finch brings up some screens to show John.

"The man appears to have a larger online profile then most, an avid gamer and internet searches appear to be varied between the technical and fictional."

"Well it says he is a physicist and pages on comic books, so geek and nerd. In short."

"Yes but atypically so, he has a very high IQ and it appears he will go a step too far in proving he's right, often offending various large groups. and also appears to have a couple restraining orders from." clicks his mouse a few times.

"Leonard Nemoy and Stan Lee, both prominent figure in the Comic/SciFi crowd." Finch looked closely at the screen.

"So obsessive fan? You figure any of these men are in danger?" John studied the faces of men he would know, if popular media played any role in his life.

"No, though Stan Lee is in town for a movie premiere, nothing in his psych report shows any sign of violence in his behavior." Finch stated.

"You hacked his psychologists files? What kinda psychologist puts their files in servers that people like you could hack."

"You'd be surprised John, but I did not need to hack his shrink's computer, his girlfriend is a neurobiologist and has posted a full examination of Dr. Cooper's psyche on her Facebook page."

"So back to victim, I take it?"

"Sure for now." Finch reached into his desk and pulled out a press pass.

"John Demuire" John tried it out.

"Sheldon Cooper is leaving California with his roommate and his neighbor, the later two won a contest and get to appear at the premiere of 'The Avengers' this weekend."

"Is this perhaps the same premiere Stan Lee will be at?" John questioned

Finch laughed heartily at this statement.

"Were you ever a kid, John, seriously. Yes the same event"

"You are to work as security for the event, I modified the event planner's email to make it look as if you are part of the staff for this event so there should be no problems moving around when at the event. But outside of that you should be able to manage the rest of New York on your own Mr. Reese." Finch spins in his chair to face John.

John looks at the screen for a bit more and turns to leave the library, new faces being memorized.

"Their flight is landing at Laguardia just after 6 P.M., I'll keep you informed." Finch called out while returning to his keyboard to continue probing into the life of a lanky professor.


	2. Arrival

Laguardia Airport

New York

Reese sits alone in an Audi business sedan from the long term parking area.

Ahead of him sits a shiny black Lincoln stretch limo with a representative of the major soft drink companies advertising department and the limo driver.

The representative is a pretty young brunette of thirty four. Caroline Harding. Attended University of Illinois. Originally trying to work towards a Bachelor of Arts degree before quitting to get an MBA after failing to get into the university theater arts program. Grew up in the suburbs of Chicago, daughter of a financial manager, small history of boyfriends. Very little legal history a drunk in public and public nudity charge from Fort Lauderdale from her college years, 2 speeding tickets three parking tickets and a legal name change from Caroline Harrowitz to Harding. Worked for the beverage company out of school as a district distribution manager before being promoted to East-coast distribution manager. Upon raising up to this point in the distribution branch she left work and return to finish her arts degree in advertising before being rehired as the junior advertising councillor she is currently. Lives alone in a Manhattan condo. Large internet profile primarily social media with the majority of her friends from coworkers and classmates.

As much as Finch looked into the name change nothing became of past under either names so maybe just a personal choice or publicity move on her part.

The Driver was another story. Calvin Weekes, twenty six, out of South Baltimore. Minor drug possession in his youth, which Reese was surprised Finch was able to discover do to the sealed nature of such offenses, and a ticket for a broken headlight. Work history; worked his youth delivering pizza for Pizza Hut, quit upon leaving high school where he worked as an unlicensed cabbie until he could afford his card and started working for Speedy cab. Immediately after getting his, once prom date Sherri Connors now girlfriend, pregnant he took a night course in luxury vehicle driving ad was hired my Burnsworth Event Management after two weeks of unemployment as a driver. Currently living in Bronx with his wife and son Jamie. The driver had a smaller online profile with a few friends and relatively high-ranking amongst American players for video gamers of a certain racing franchise.

So a driver-for-life who got caught with a joint and and a social party girl with a head on her shoulders and a heavy career focus. Neither appeared to be a threat to the soon arriving passenger. But none-the-less both their cellphones were cloned, along with the limo phone and GPS hacked along with a camera and microphone hidden in the light fixture in the back by finch when he had 'Harold Crow' driven to a 'lunch meeting' by Mr. Weekes.

Calvin was currently engaged in the latest hits on the radio, strumming his gloves fingers on the leather steering wheel as Caroline was working her way through her email backlog.

The flow of passengers from the terminal exit picked up and the man in the suit pushed his way into the crowd. Caroline noticed this change and checked herself quickly in the partition between the back and the front of the limousine, knocked on the glass barrier alerting Calvin to the arrival of his passengers, before stepping out the side door with a laminated place card with the Pasadena arrivals name emblazoned on red cue card.

John worked his way to the skinny man turning his body slightly away as to not give the group the implication of his watch over them. Closing the gap between the parties John fumbles his phone as Harold`s software works to clone the cellphones of the interested party. Circling behind them as he crosses their path he places a bug onto the taller professor covering the bases so to speak for digital surveillance.

* * *

"Now I want the two of you to be on the best behavior. We just started the weekend and so far on the flight we've had physical violence in first class seating so can you two try not to make us look so out of place."

"Pfft, we all looked outta place in first class anyway especially 'Mr. slacks and t-shit' " Penny mumbled.

"Well most of that was mostly directed at Sheldon but I seen that stack of head shots in your carry on when you took out the Dramamine for me when we were leaving the runway Penny." Leonard snarked as he walked back turned from the daggers being driven from the eyes of his annoyed girlfriend.

"But what have I done other then a minor social _faux pas_ and taking a trip to New York for no reason related to the trip of my two closest friends."

"Sheldon you harassed us, forgot your commitments, then followed us, in violation of a restraining order mind you, and think that somehow you will be able to enter one of the biggest movie events of the year because... I give up I can't keep up this time. Penny?" The exasperated Dr. Hofstadter looked at his girlfriend who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Waiting near the baggage carousel they found their luggage in Sheldon's case three large duffel bags much too large for a weekend trip while Penny and Leonard had conservative overnight bags and a garment bag for their formal wear for the festivities.

"I'm hungry" Sheldon whined while lumbering along with three large bags.

"We have someone meeting us at the airport maybe they will know somewhere good to eat in the area Sheldon." Leonard tried to abide his friend quite hungry himself.

"But that won't do Sheldon I won't ever know what they put in it, or if they can cook it how I like." The usual neurotics of the Dr. Cooper going into overtime.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Sheldon, you still eat at the Cheesecake Factory after everything don't you." Penny was feeling mighty peckish as well a six hour flight has no inflight meal and time change or not lunch was still a long time ago.

"What's that supposed to mean Penny?... Penny?" Sheldon called to the blonde but Penny wasn't paying attention. Leonard and Penny were too engrossed with the sight of the shiny black limo with a perky gorgeous brunette holding a sign with their names colored and fonted in an 'Avengers' color scheme while picking at a loose thread on her pantsuit.

"Penny and Leonard I presume?" Caroline stepped forward with a congratulatory handshake.

The two took the handshakes still speechless and stepped into the limo pass the door held by the driver Calvin.

Sitting down in the soft seats they turned to each other and then back to the luxurious sight. Little did they know they were currently being watched by a little man in a library with a mass of computers.

Their stupor was broken by a bunch of noise from outside the limo.

"Hey you can't come in here"

"But I... come one Leonard.. Penny..?"

"Sir please step away from the limousine." Came a stern line from the driver as he pushed Sheldon away from the vehicle.

Looking to each other they sighed. "excuse me miss... Miss?"

Caroline turned back to Leonard.

"Caroline you can call me Caroline."

"Yeah, uhh Caroline. Could we perhaps, kinda, give our friend there a ride.?"

The executive looked a little confused.

"He may be a little annoying but it's probably for the best if we give him a ride." Leonard admitted.

Caroline looked a little conflicted about the whole issue and looked to Penny.

"Yeah, can you fit him in. You can probably help us resolve an issue or two as well on the ride."

Caroline closed her eyes and nodded. She turned to Calvin and signaled for him to release the skinny man and Sheldon slide into the cab squeezing in next to Penny and Leonard.

"Oh, isn't this nice." He remarked while sinking into the seat.

Calvin opening the trunk carefully placed the couples bag into the corners before dragging the large duffels and unceremoniously cramming them into the back before slamming the trunk door on the luggage.

The limo pulled away from the airport and onto the boulevard, two cars back Reese ever aware followed the Californian vacationers earbud keeping him up to date with the happenings.

* * *

Meanwhile a man in a dark suit knocks on the tinted window of a Mercedes Benz. The window rolls down, a glove hands him an envelope. A quit unfolding of a knife from within his suit jacket quickly cuts the top off of the envelope releasing the contents into his open hand as the car drives away.

A picture of Sheldon Cooper and a stack of clean American hundred dollar bills with a $10, 000 packing strip wrapped around them.

* * *

I don't own anything cbs does.

sorry for errors in chapter one after writing and editing i can't look objectively at my writing anymore.

I don't mind if you point flaws out in reviews as I should really get a beta.

been a while got busy but a lot of you wanted more so this is a shorter more filler till I figure out the 'prestige' so to speak with my villain arc.

I fixed chapter 1 up a bit, not a lot of new stuff but a bit. mainly nit-picky crap I missed.

chapter 3 should have more content and will come when I can get a couple hours off.

suggestions are always welcome as I plan to bring most of the main casts into play and my plot is loose enough for some additions.


	3. As one day ends

Finally chapter 3

* * *

**New York, a diner**

"I still can't believe that they wouldn't let me into that comic store." Sheldon wined.

"Sheldon it was a crime scene, you just barge into a closed off store. We can always find another one later." Leonard calmed the drama queen as the trio and Caroline sat down at their table at a restaurant.

"I still can't believe that we across the country to eat at 'The Cheescake Factory, New york'. Seriously we should have just picked a nice place and left Sheldon to fend for himself."

"Hey calm down, at least we can order quick. It's not like the menu is going to be too surprising and I want to lie down more then anything so let's hurry. That flight took a lot out of me." Leonard remarked tried to keep the piece.

"Literally." Penny remarked.

"You should see me without Gravol." Leonard smirked slightly embarrsed while pinching the bridge of his nose

"What sort of crime you think happened at the comic book store? " Sheldon remarked interrupting everybody.

"I don't know maybe someone broke the wrapping on a first edition, lets just eat Sheldon" Leonard snidely guessed while shoving a menu into said narcissist's hands.

"No one would dare do such a thing." stood a shock."Maybe there was a murder... Ooo scary thought, whom of our friends do you think would wind up in a comic book store dead?" he asked in delight.

"Sheldon we don't have time for this order your burger." Penny interrupted.

"I say you Leonard because of your numerous allergies it would seem the most likely"

"Sheldon. I will drive you to a comic store and murder you if you don't hurry up and order." Penny steamed.

Caroline looked over the menu and ordered a cob salad and continued to do her best in ignoring the trifles of the group.

* * *

Outside the diner parked across from Calvin eating his wife's packed dinner, Reese sits in a Black Audi back turned to the dinner viewing a screen from the camera pointed at said dinner on the dash.

"What do you think of that threat. Violent southern bell attempts to murders the good doctor. I think we are done here, I'll go deal with her" John opened his car door loudly for emphasis

"John you can't be serious, she's obviously joking, nothing in the files would indicate anything else. Well, except she appear to owe Sheldon Cooper a fair amount of money."

John rolled his eyes and closed the door amused at the gullibility of his cohort.

"How much money. " He asked more outta curiosity then anything.

"Nothing much really, just a few months rent."

"So nothing, so more listening to drivel."

"You should order Mrs. Caroline a strong drink Mr. Reese, she has to sit at a table with them. At least have you some serenity watching from afar."

Reese smiled at that, adjusting the camera to the poor cooperate representative stuck doing what she thought would be an easy assignment clenching one hand and tapping her foot impatiently while looking through her emails. As the insanity next to her picked up and the doctors started talking trade she excused herself from the table quickly claiming she had to freshen up.

"Anything on her Finch?" he asked after a minute.

"Why you interested?" The man on the ear bud teased from his secure bungalow smirking at the small growl it earned from his partner on the other side of the line.

"No she just went to the bathroom to freshen up, and I understand getting away from the circus to spite the freaks but she has been gone a for quite some time."

"For a man so 'in tune' with the modern world, you seem to have a definite idea of how long it will take a woman to use the bathroom." Finch inquired.

"Yes I actually do Finch, but she never went to use the bathroom as a bathroom, that much was obvious from her posture. She seemed more anxious then I deem necessary and She has been gone for a while; I'm considering going in."

"John, she could be putting makeup on, you shouldn't just barge into the lady's bathroom on someone who you'll have to pose as a co-worker with for the next few days"

"If she is dead or preparing a weapon to kill the trio because she is insane or maybe she is a hired killer? You never know with people and she did just seem a tiny bit off to me Finch. I'm going in."

"Mr. Reese if your not going to share such suspicions with me I won't be able to do my job properly" the small man replied slightly angered at the distrust.

"If I shared half of my suspicions with you, finch, you would never sleep at night nor be able to keep up with the number of suspects I give for each case. Let me deal with streamlining suspects you make sure nothing is unturned." Reese stopped to breathe after calming the flighty man.

"So you had nothing else on her." Jon inquired moving towards to door.

"Just hold on John, I'm going to try something." John leaned against the brick wall of the Cheesecake factory, lighting a cigarette and leaving it in between the mortars to make it appear he's taking a smoke, then blocking the wall with his body he flipped open his phone to watch finch at his desk working his magic.

* * *

Finch scrambled about his electronics, opening a manual and pulling open his cracking tools. Pulling Caroline's phone operations from the clone Reese put on it earlier he hacked in via Verizon to the phone's programming interface. Pushing in a shadow console program he matched the coding to the exact model allowing the clone program to create an artificial operating system to operate the camera on the phone, bypassing the security interfaces placed to block usage of the camera outside of user commands and the energy saving protocols. Caroline's camera activated and Finch was looking at the ceiling of the female bathroom of 'Cheesecake Factory, New York'. Finchpinpointed a reflective piece of glass and scrambled the video processing software he had copied from a certain surveillance branch of the government to rotate, clear the distortion and sharpen the image. A clear imagine of Caroline in the bathroom now was in view.

"Uh Finch, this is less obtrusive how?" John questioned the voyeuristic tendencies of Harold, slightly creeped out himself.

"Now she won't see you unless it's necessary and appropriate John."

The video ran on.

* * *

Caroline tore apart her purse, where was it, she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Fuck" she threw her bag into the mirror, scattering the various business, cards, makeup and mcguffins from her bag.

She grabbed her knees and started crying.

* * *

Reese leaned against the wall, worry on his face before catching Calvin's bored eyes looking about the parking lot. Reese got worried about his cover for a second but the driver returned to eating.

Finch frantically tore through any personal file he could find on the woman, slightly off focus of the number for the time being, worried more about the random crying lady.

* * *

Caroline sat there until she felt a tight squeeze on her shoulder.

"You okay hun."

It was Penny, with a weak smile on her face she helped her to her feet and handed her a piece of paper towel from the dispenser to wipe he tears

"I, I " Caroline mumbled.

Penny looked at the scattered purse contents and came to a quick realization.

"So what can I do you for." Penny announced while opening her purse.

Caroline glance up at her as she revealed the motherload.

"I have painkillers, Midol, tums, laxatives, pads, Zanax, Prozac, basically everything but the hard stuff and well insulin because. well, eww needles." Penny exclaimed proud of her collection stored up from years of working at the Cheesecake factory.

Caroline grabbed the Zanax and swallowed a couple dry before smiling and collecting her scattered stuff.

"Thank you, Penny." she stated with a sniff.

"No problem." Penny stated while handing her a handful of accessories she had picked up.

* * *

The lurkers watching them from beyond the bathroom sighed in relief.

Reese returned to the sedan and watching the group as Penny and Caroline returned from the bathroom to the sight of their meals arriving at the table Sheldon harping at a poor waitress about something menial to do with his food.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a smoky room a group of men sit around a table, tumblers holding perfectly chipped balls of ice floating in golden reserve, quietly whispering with cards face down on the table.

"I've received a call from Los Angeles, _laoshi_." A young Asian man in a velvet suit called to the head of the table.

"It's urgent."

A grumbling was heard at the table but it was cut short by a raised hand from the head of the table. Out of the smoke a grizzled old face with a buzz cut gray hair emerged.

"What does _tongzhi_ Han want now."

"Don't know orders seem to be coming from above." the young man stated trying to look his best before his seniors.

"You can't be serious _xiaozhang_ Wu, could it be from _weiyuan_ or even _zhuxi_. or" a voice proclaimed from across the table but was silence once again with the rising hand.

"I will deal with this; Lin cease the discussion. Wu?" the young man turned to the elder.

"Play this hand for me I'll be back in a minute, don't lose too much or touch my drink."

Wu sat at the table shyly nodding to his elders and palming the cards an intense look overcoming his face.

* * *

A pair of tall Chinese men nearly identical except for a large jagged scar running from under the his chin up under the blackened sunglasses he wore marring the eyebrow above the shades. They flashed their passports and moved in silence onto their plane, sitting down in business class they checked their watches and took in their surroundings before taking their seats.

* * *

**L.A.**

Zhang entered his apartment and set down his groceries, before seeing a flashing on his answering machine.

Playing the message he was greeted with silent static. Checking his phone's memory he seen a familiar number.

Rushing to his bedroom he opened his bedside table and pressed softly into the paneling lining the top drawer allowing the flap of wood to fall away revealing a simple cell phone. Opening the phone he seen a text in Mandrin followed by a series of numbers.

Ignoring his groceries steadily growing warmer he grabbed the phone and his jacket and jogged to a local coffee shop where he stood outside the door.

Upon his arrival a man sitting at a far table looked causally up at him before turning his drink and closing his laptop making sure to leave his napkin coming out the right side of the laptop and his chair turned towards the window. Han entered the coffee shop, ordered a latte before pulling into the chair left vacant by the man in the bathroom. Opening the laptop he viewed a phone number added to the end of the man's previous project which he read then deleted before taking the napkin and turning the man's seat and drink in opposite directions and leaving. Outside on the street he entered the number into his cellphone.

"Yes, this is Han."

"Yes"

he paced.

"But, I'm."

"Really, you're sure."

"Can't someone else."

"Fine, but this is the last time."

"Yes I'm on my way I'll get back to you when I land."

"Whom should I expect? anyone I know? Hello? Commander?"

Zhang Han threw the phone to the ground and it broke.

"Same as ever." he grumbled before further crushing the phone and pocketing the SIM card.

Hailing a cab the young Zhang called to the cabby "LAX"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Wu sat at the table, ice now melted and completely watering down his bosses drink, but the stack of bills and sheets of paper stacked in front of him were much more to his concern.

"It seems young Wu here is too much for you all to handle." A voice called starting Wu and earning some dry laughs from the table.

"_laoshi_" Wu lowered his head in reverence

"Well enough cleaning out my _tongzhi_, take Lin we have company coming from L.A., they can fill you out on the job, nothing held back this is a very high priority operation."

Wu nodded before excusing himself from the table. The bulging Lin who had been calling out earlier rose quickly from a creaking chair just behind one of the men at the table, and ran to his side dressed in a dark green coat obviously designed for a much smaller gangster.

"JFK, one hour. and" The boss reached into his suit jacket, pulling something out

"Take my car, I want to leave a good impression on these boys, they aren't Han's boys. Make me look good boy."

Wu closed his hands tightly on the keys as Lin starred in wonder at the offering.

The pair trudged their way out of the bar, Lin stealing a spring roll from a platter meant for the another table from an annoyed waitress which he passed a flirtatious grin, only to be pulled by the back of his slicker by Wu through the back door and towards the bosses' silver SLK.

* * *

laoshi-teacher etc

tongzhi- brother etc

xiaozhang- older brother etc

weiyuan- councilman/hing ranking offical etc

zhuxi-chairman etc

not going to use these much but mostly to establish rankings etc.

going to be busy so who knows when it will get busy again. the next day will be interesting.

as usual any tips, suggestions and gafs i'm open to hear my last chapters usually have the worse editing because i can't see shit anymore. still have some tweaks i can do to chapters 1 and 2 but will save that for next update and will do this chapter's tweaks as well. also will try not to do as much work because it sends extra emails to those with me on alerts.

as I stated i'm busy and well this isn't high priority just a hobby. whine at me and i'll do more sooner, otherwise... wait and see. next xover idea has already come to me so might pick up the pace. very few OCs left to introduce but need enough guys for Reese to kneecap. obviously this is going the way of Asian organized crime so if you got any suggestions I'm open for it.


End file.
